


all you have is your fire

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dubious Consent, F/M, Hate Sex, Inappropriate Behavior, Pegging, Season 3, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Elias gives Melanie a gift. She doesn't like it.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Melanie King
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	all you have is your fire

“Please sit.” Elias gestured to the empty seat across from him, and Melanie felt a surge of hatred rise up in her. She hated that smug expression, how he held all the cards, how they were all just puppets on a string for him. 

“What do you want?” She hissed out, her hands clamping down on the armrests. 

Elias tapped his desk. “We really got to do something about that. This hostility towards me. It’s hardly good for a healthy workplace.”

“Healthy workplace? You’re serious?” Melanie let out a bitter laugh. “No, you’re right, Elias, this isn’t a healthy workplace. A healthy workplace would be a place you could quit, a place where you weren’t in danger, a place where your psycho boss didn’t spy on everything you did.”

“I hardly see everything you do,” Elias said, “I am a very busy man after all.”

Melanie let out a low rumbling sound. She felt for the knife in her pocket, thought about how easy it’d be to just jump over the desk and plunge it into his heart. 

“Hardly easy,” Elias said, and Melanie gripped the handle harder, as she let out a heavy breath. 

“You still haven’t told me why I’m here?” Melanie said. “Is it another one of your chats?”

“No, I think we’re done with talking, Melanie.” He stood up and opened a drawer. “I think we’ll need another method to sort out your aggression.”

Elias pulled out a neatly packed present from the drawer and Melanie frowned. 

“Open it, it’s for you.”

The package was square, clad in champagne gift paper, and tied with a bow. Melanie pushed it away. “I’d rather not.”

Elias let out a sigh, and the first signs of irritation appeared in the fine lines of his face. “Do we need a repeat of our last meeting?”

Melanie gritted her teeth together, grabbed the box and tore through the wrapping paper. She threw the lid over her shoulder, delighted in the small twitch of Elias’ jaw and then froze as she saw the contents. 

“Is this your pathetic attempt at a joke?” Melanie asked. She picked up the strap-on and threw it at Elias. 

He caught it before it hit his face, and gave her a smile. “I can assure you I don’t find the situation funny.”

The hint of a threat found its way into his voice and Melanie shivered. “Then what in the name of God made you decide to give your employee a fucking sex toy?”

“I want you to use it.” He said it as if it was obvious, and Melanie’s blood boiled. 

“If this is just another way for you to humiliate me I will—”

“I’m not trying to humiliate you, Melanie,” he said, “we’re trying to work on your aggression.”

“My aggression? How dare you? You slimy, little—”

“Case in point.” Elias stood, took off his suit jacket and placed it over the back of his chair. He clapped his hands together. “Now, let’s get down to business. You are very angry with me, and you’ve tried to handle that anger by killing me. This is of course unsustainable, so I thought I’d present an alternative.”

He picked up the strap-on and placed it in front of Melanie. His fingertips rested on the plastic cockhead, and when Melanie looked up at him, she suddenly understood. He wanted her to use it on _him_.

“Ew,” Melanie said, scraping her chair back. Elias’ lips twisted into something ugly. 

“How quickly you change your tune, Melanie. You were very appreciative of my looks when we first met.”

“You disgust me.” 

“Come on,” he stalked around the desk, and Melanie jumped to her feet. She clenched her fist around the knife and held it out in front of her. Elias raised his eyebrow at the gesture. He stopped a couple of feet away from her and cocked his head. “Surely a part of you must want this. I’ll let you be as rough as you want.”

“No,” Melanie said, gritting her teeth so hard she thought they might break. “Are you going to force me? Make another one of your displays?”

“No,” Elias said, “this is just a suggestion.”

“Then I think I’ll leave,” she said, narrowing her eyes. 

“Of course, you’re free to,” Elias said, and something in his amiable voice, turned Melanie’s blood to ice. There was something, something he had, something that would make her play to whatever tune he wished. But what?

She couldn’t consider this now, she had to get out of there, before Elias could spring another surprise on her. She walked towards the door, when Elias voice rung out. 

“Just one more thing, Melanie,” he said, and she turned around to face him slowly. He was wearing a pleasant expression, but she could see the sickening glee in his eyes. “Take the strap-on. It would be rude to decline a gift.”

His smile was smug, but there was something sinister underneath. Melanie threw the strap-on harshly into the box, put the lid on, and stormed out of the office. 

Afterwards, she stood in the bathroom, washing her face, and her mind drifted towards the box she’d tucked underneath her desk. She felt a familiar fury burn through her. Who did he think he was? This was sexual harassment. She vaguely wondered if there was someone she could tell, but she quickly abandoned the thought of asking Jon if there was any HR department here. Even if there was, she had the feeling they’d been asked to stay out of archive business. It seemed the whole Institute had been. 

She’d throw the box away after work, she decided. That was revenge enough. She wouldn’t have any reminders of Elias lying around, either at home or at work. Let him ponder that. 

*

When Melanie returned the next morning, there is another package sat on her desk, identical to the last one. She hurriedly walked over, and tore it open. Inside was the exact same toy she got rid of last night. With clenched fists, she stalked over and threw it in the trash. 

_That vile, vile man_. Of course, he’d known, of course he wouldn’t let her get away from this, from the humiliation of it. She hated him, like she had never hated anyone before. That smug bastard, that disgusting, soulless man. 

“That’s a bit harsh, don’t you think?”

Melanie jumped in her seat, and there he stood. Elias. She gripped the edge of her desk, trying to sate the desire to reach up and strangle him. 

“Leave,” Melanie said, “or I might do something I’ll regret.”

“Oh, we wouldn’t want that.” Elias came closer, leaned against her desk, and she could smell his pretentiously expensive cologne. He straightened out his waistcoat. “Have you considered my offer?”

“The answer’s still no, and no amount of harassment is going to change that,” she said through gritted teeth. 

“You’ll come around, I have no doubt.” He smiled and straightened up, running his hands down his suit lapels, smoothing out non-existing wrinkles in the fabric. “Now, I must get back to it. I’m a very busy man after all.”

“So you keep saying.”

“See you later, Melanie.”

 _Hope you die a painful death before I see you again_. Elias gave her an amused smile before he left. 

*

She was in the library, mainly just to get out of the oppressing air of the archives for an hour or so. The visit started out well enough, she browsed the shelves until she found something that looked interesting enough, then grabbed the book and sat on a table in the corner. 

A few people sat on the tables next to hers, but it was overall quiet that morning. The trouble began when he arrived. 

He didn’t even acknowledge her, just went straight up to where one of the researcher’s, Sarah, sat. 

Elias lent next to Sarah’s shoulder, his back towards Melanie. He bent over a bit, and his suit jacket rose up a little, showing off his shapely arse. It wasn’t particularly large, or even that noticeable under normal circumstances. But it spoke of a man in good shape, who looked after himself. 

Elias suddenly looked over his shoulder, hands still planted on the table, and Melanie had the sudden vision of him with his pants pulled down, his hair ruffled, lips bitten pink, head thrown back. She shook her head, then her eyes narrowed. 

_Get out of my head!_

Elias smirked, then turned back to Sarah, but he arched his back a little, and Melanie wanted to grab his stupid grey hair, and toss him onto the floor, kick him until he screamed. Maybe he’d let her. Just how masochistic was he? 

She shook her head. No, she couldn’t go down this line of thought. She’d wait for her next opportunity and then she’d drive the knife into his heart cleanly and effectively. That was all she wanted to do to Elias Bouchard. 

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice Elias had approached her until he called her name. 

“What?” She said in the most hostile voice she could manage. 

“I notice you’ve been quite distracted lately, I thought it’d be good for us to have a chat, about how we can… reduce distractions in the workplace. Meet me in my office, at 4 pm, if you can.”

“I can tell you right now what the distraction is, it’s you, and your pathetic attempt at getting me to fuck you, which will never work. And no, I’m not coming to your office, ever again.”

Her voice may have risen a little bit too much at that last part, and several heads turned towards them. Good, let everyone know what an awful person he was, let him feel the humiliation deep under his skin. 

Elias took a step closer, looming over her and said in a low voice, “you will come to my office, you will stop this childish nonsense, and we will talk like adults. Do I have to make myself any clearer?”

“Or else what? What else are you going to threaten me with?”

Elias smiled. “Well, I wouldn’t want to waste my time, so if you don’t appear in my office at 4, I might send for someone else, to have a proper chat. Maybe Tim, his attitude lately has been almost as bad as yours.”

“You wouldn’t,” Melanie’s voice shook, her eyes stinging. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t. This was what he did to her, not to any of the others. 

“But are you sure?” Elias asked. He leaned a little closer, so he could breathe the words against her ear. “And I wouldn’t be so kind to any of the others. I wouldn’t give them any gifts.”

“Fine,” Melanie hissed, barely holding back the tears that threatened to press out of her eyes. “I’ll be there.”

“Excellent.”

*

The clock ticked in the background, as Melanie placed the box hard down on the desk. Elias smiled. 

“So glad you’ve seen reason,” he said, standing up, and tugging on his waistcoat. His suit jacket was already slung over his chair, and there was a gleam in his eyes. Melanie wanted to hit him. 

He started unbuttoning his waistcoat, but Melanie stopped him. “No need for that.”

Elias raised an eyebrow, but didn’t argue. He cast his arms out to the sides. “How do you want me?”

“I don’t,” Melanie hissed, then swallowing down her resentment, “bend over the desk.”

The glib bastard made a show of it. Lazily stalking to the other side of the desk, bending down slowly, spreading his legs a little and arching his back. He even let out a little sigh as his pelvis pressed against the edge of the desk. 

Melanie strode over and locked the door. The last thing she needed was someone walking in on this. When she turned around, Elias had twisted his head to look at her.

“No,” Melanie said, then stalked over and gripped his hair hard, tugging it. Elias arched his back and let out a breath. Melanie clenched her fist. “Before we do this, let’s make something clear, you’re not going to touch me in any way, is that clear? You’re not going to tell me what to do, you’re not going to look at me, all you’re going to do, is take whatever I give you.”

Elias let out a breathless laugh. “Good, Melanie. I knew this would suit you.”

“Shut up.” She let go of his hair and he fell back onto his elbows. 

She opened the box, and pulled out the strap-on. It was flesh coloured, made to look like the real thing. She took it out and set it down on the table. Then she did the thing she had dreaded the most, she took off her jeans. 

She kept her shoes and her knickers on. Call it her armour, but she didn’t want to be completely bare in Elias’ office. 

The strap-on was easy to fasten, and she tugged on it a little to test how secure it was. Even though Elias remained silent, didn’t even look at her, she could feel his excitement, like a layer of smoke, clouding the room. 

“Pull these down,” she said, grabbing his belt and tugging on it. Elias reached to his front, undoing his belt slowly, meticulously, the clinking of metal and the clock being the only sounds in the room. Then there was the sound of a zipper, being pulled down, mockingly slow. 

He likes to drag it out, Melanie thought, and then smiled. _Good to know, if there’s one thing I’m not gonna give him, it’s that_.

Elias pulled his trousers and his boxers down in one go, exposing his pale arse. He reached around himself, trying to pull the items further down his legs, but Melanie placed a hand over his. “There’s no need.”

Elias made a sound. “Try not ruin my clothes.”

Melanie laughed, then said, “fuck you.”

“I’m waiting.” And there was it, that glib, slimy voice of his, the one he used when everything was going his way, all the pieces falling into place. God, Melanie wished she could just leave him here, tied up and exposed for everyone to see, but with no one there to touch him, to give him what he wants. 

“Fine,” Melanie hissed, “where’s the fucking lube?”

Elias placed a bottle on the desk next to himself, and Melanie grabbed it. She opened the bottle and spread some in her hands, knowingly being a little skimpy on the amount. Then she coated the strap-on in the fluid.

She didn’t really want to touch Elias’ arsehole, but she needed to spread some lube there, so she settled for spreading his cheeks with one hand, then placing the bottle of lube, ready to pour, but when she pulled the cheeks apart, she frowned. 

There was already a glisten along his crack, to his neat little rim, that looked just a little bit loose, wet. The hole clenched in anticipation, becoming a tight little pucker, just a shade darker than the skin around it. 

Melanie should have known he’d already be prepared for this. A flashing image of Elias sitting in his chair, fingering himself, comes into her mind, and she’s not sure if it’s Elias sending it to her or her own mind conjuring it up. In the end it doesn’t matter, because she’s furious, that he’d be so fucking keen for it, that he’d prepare himself alone in his office, probably thinking of her, being self-satisfied he’d managed to manipulate her into this. And so, without any further preparation, without any warning, she placed the dildo against Elias’ rim, and then pushed in.

The moan Elias let out is sinful, deep, just a hint of breathless surprise in it. He reached behind himself and spread his own arse, forcing Melanie to look at where she’s penetrating him, at his hole flexing around the girthy dildo. 

He looked ready for the taking, spread like that. The image was obscene, and Melanie couldn’t deny the slight damp spreading across her knickers. She thrust the whole way in, and Elias let out a breathy, “yes.”

“You bastard,” Melanie said, bursting forwards to grab his hair, yanking it hard, forcing him to arch off the desk. “How many of your employees have had you like this, Elias? How many have you forced to have sex with you?”

“Forced? No one.” He laughed. “A few have come to me willingly however.”

“Bullshit,” Melanie said, accompanied by a forceful thrust, that sent Elias clutching at the desk. “No one would fuck your ugly, old arse willingly.”

“Look at me, Melanie.” He looked over his shoulder at her, his hair messy, pupils large, and spit slick, pink lips. “Look at my arse stretching out around your cock, and tell me I don’t look good.”

“You’re not,” she said, pulling out until only the tip was inside of him. Elias clenched around it, making a performative little roll of his hips. 

“You love it, Melanie,” he said, voice entirely too composed. “You like being in control. You like having power.”

“I think you’re done talking now,” Melanie grunted, pushing fully inside, and setting a punishing pace. Elias body jolted, hitting the desk with every thrust. 

Melanie gripped his hips, to get a better angle, and Elias let out a moan. He really was a slut.

“Yes,” he moaned. Even now he was reading her thoughts, the fucking bastard. She wanted to hurt him. Her hand came down hard on his arse, and Elias jerked. She kept hitting it, watching it turn red, all the while Elias squirmed on her cock, trying to push it deeper inside of himself. 

Melanie was tired of this display, of how fucking smug he was, how her clit tingled as it pressed against the firmness of the strap-on, about the slick sounds that came from them. She wanted this to end. So she sped up her thrusts, clutching at Elias’ hips, digging her nails in. His moans were getting breathier, less performative and more desperate. He must be getting close. 

“Touch yourself,” Melanie demanded. 

“I prefer to come untouched,” Elias said, letting out a breathless sound at the end as her dildo his prostate. 

“Do it,” she said through gritted teeth, and Elias looked over his shoulder with a haughty gaze, but then she saw him reach underneath himself. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh as his fist closed around his hardness. With each twisting motion of his hand, his arsehole twitched. His eyes were closed now, eyebrows knitted together in concentration. 

“I’m close,” he said, his head hitting the desk. “Are you gonna come too?”

“No.” Despite the wetness of her knickers, and the faint pleasure as she thrust into him, she was nowhere near coming. She was happy about that. She didn’t think she could stand the humiliation. 

“I could change that.”

“Shut up,” she hissed, grabbing his hair. He let out a breathless moan, gave his cock one last pump, then came all over his desk. The force of his orgasm was so strong he pushed the dildo out of himself and Melanie let out a breath. 

She started unbuckling the strap-on, tossing it onto the desk, where Elias was still lying, angled a little away from his pool of cum, his breathing coming out heavy, and his trousers still halfway down his thighs. 

She grabbed her jeans, pulling them up her legs, when Elias turned around. 

She caught a glimpse of his cock, a thick, soft thing, the first glimpse she’d had of it, before he pulled up his trousers and buckled his belt. 

“Excellent job, Melanie,” he said, just a hint of hoarseness to his voice, revealing the fact that he’d been thoroughly wrecked just moments before. He smiled. “Not bad for a beginner at all. Tell me, is it the first time you’ve fucked someone in the arse?”

Melanie didn’t answer, and Elias laughed. “Of course it is. Well, I hope this was as illuminating for you as it was for me.”

“Can I leave?” 

“Oh, of course,” he said, smiling pleasantly. “Wouldn’t want to keep you.”

Melanie stalked towards the door, unlocking it, and just as she opened it, she heard his voice. 

“Until next time, Melanie.”

Fuck. She really needed to escalate her plans. And quickly.


End file.
